


Fouls, fights and football.

by bornof_sorrow (wintersfire)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Football | Soccer, J2, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersfire/pseuds/bornof_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:.Jensen is at the top of his game, Jared is determined to knock him down a peg or two. Swearing, tackles, one goal - ooh, and sex. PWP pretty much.<br/>Disclaimer: not true, not for profit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fouls, fights and football 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the World Cup 2010, a mighty pretty picture of Jensen in a Spain football shirt and football/soccer as it ought to be for those of us who don't care about the score but think the players are very hot.
> 
> Originally posted at my live journal and J2 AU.
> 
> This is PWP, there's no story folks. There are three lengthier encounters and one shorter one. I just couldn't leave it at one :)  
> It is explicit, full of bad language and for grown ups only.

The winger took the corner and Jensen leapt up and headed the ball, his body already twisted in mid-air to ready him to follow through should he miss, but the ball veered past the goalie and slammed into the back of the net. Jensen sprinted off in goal celebration, the roar of the crowd a background thrum, "When Ackles plays the beautiful game, the heavenly angels sing his name!"

He didn't even register the familiar song, he was being lifted up by Torres and Alonso, and he was laughing with the joy of the goal. Jensen took a moment, savoring the warmth of the hot dry air and the noise and excitement of the crowd. He loved this, everything about this maddening, changeable game, his own hard work and talent bringing him here to this moment of perfection in La Liga under the Spanish sun. They were 55 minutes in, 1-1 and another victory looked close and Jensen was ready for more, his legs strong and still fresh, his mind imagining run after run and the ball thudding into the back of the net. He ruffled Torres hair and grinned as his team mates slapped him on the back before moving back into position.

Soon after the restart Jensen was in the other team half, ready to attack. Alonso the mid-fielder had possession. "Xabi! Pass! Pass the fuckin' ball, c'mon, c'mon." Xabi scowled at Jensen's instruction and Jensen hollered again. Eventually he passed the ball and Jensen could hardly hear his own voice over the screams of the crowd. As he gained possession and turned back towards the goal their defender, Padalecki, was in his way. Jensen moved past him, their shoulders nearly touching and shot wide. They were close as they twisted and fought to control the ball. Jensen could feel the heat coming off Padalecki and smelt him: grass, sun and sweat. They were the only two American players in La Liga, world class US players were rare as hen's teeth. On the surface they could've been friends but from their first meeting Jensen knew there was no way.

The ball went out of play and Jensen moved back ready to play on, scanning around to see where his team mates where, checking their positions so he could make the right moves towards the opposite goal. 

Padalecki was still behind Jensen. He'd caused something of a stir in the league a couple of years before. He had a reputation for being a tough guy to beat, huge and strong with enough balls to go toe-to-toe with any of the wind-up merchants, Rooney and Mascherano included. But along with his ability and rapid rise came injuries and bad temper and Jensen had no time for him at all. He'd had some form recently, enough to get some decent games, but Jensen didn't think it would be long before his bad luck hit again and he, for one, didn't want to be anywhere near when it did.

Jensen ran for the ball at the same time as Villa and they swore at each other in Spanish, the virtue of their mothers and their own male potency being called into disrepute. Jensen kept back letting Villa move to the ball. Jensen saw a space ahead to the side of Padalecki and moved up the pitch, Padalecki turned with the ball and was ready to pass back when Torres took the ball in a hard tackle. Padalecki shoulder checked Torres who swore at him and steadied himself, still in possession. Jensen wanted to distract the defender from Torres and Padalecki's move was out of order.

"For fuck's sake Padalecki, you useless streak of piss, you are supposed to be a fucking professional." Jensen screamed at him, the pressure of the game, the occasion, ramping up his adrenaline and 60 minutes gone.

By this time Jensen had reached Padalecki and he was scowling and turning towards Jensen. "Back off pretty boy, you ain't perfect either."

"At least this pretty boy can play, you prick." Padalecki did the looming thing over Jensen, but Jensen was plenty tough enough and they got hard up in each other's face.

"Fuck you, Ackles." Padalecki shoved him in the chest.

"No thanks, I aim a little higher than cave men." Jensen ran off but could hear Padalecki behind him. He knew what was coming. He turned and glanced over his shoulder. The loser was going to keep this up. Man when did he get so sensitive? A hard tackle and trading insults was one thing, deliberate fouls were another. Padalecki's face was pale under his tan and he looked crazy.

"Don’t be so fucking stupid man, this is a...."

"Don't fucking man me, Ackles." With that Padalecki dragged his studded foot down the back of Jensen's leg, intending to damage. Jensen keeled forward, feeling the pressure and the weight behind the attack. Then Jensen was seeing the crowd from a new perspective as he was on the pitch torn between the pain in his calf and the fury at Padalecki's malice. He got up and went for Padalecki's smirking face, just as their team mates reached them.

Two minutes and five punches later they were both being sent off. 

~~~~~

"Man you are a fucking douche bag." Jensen slammed his hand against the locker and kicked his half stripped kit across the room. His leg was fucking killing him and he was lucky it wasn't broken, surely what Padalecki had intended. One part of his mind was ready to tear the prick a new one and the other was assessing the damage and outcome of their fracas on the key games ahead. Jensen was no goody two shoes but he was nowhere close to the line that Padalecki had crossed.

Jared jumped up from the bench were he'd been sitting, head hanging and his feet kicking hard at the metal base. He shoved Jensen's shoulder with his hard palm and Jensen felt himself travel backwards.

"So you had nothing to do with this, Mr Perfect? Nothing every goes wrong for you does it?"

Jensen was taking nothing from this guy. He felt a clench in his stomach and dismissed it. So Padalecki was easy on the eye and the thought of what he might like to take from this guy had distracted him for a second, but no fuckin' way.

"Not so much, no. Don't push me around either or you'll get another smack to make the sending off worthwhile." Jensen hated the drawl which kicked into his voice. It came out when he was angry or turned on. He focused hard on his anger.

"Is that fucking so? Seems like I can take the hits, pretty boy. How good are you at taking it?" 

Shit. Jensen's dick went rock hard in a moment. He was no "boy" but hell, sometimes he liked it raw and vicious. There weren't that many men who dared, but it looked like he'd found one who did. 

Jared had him pressed up against the locker and Jensen could feel the sharp dig of the lock against his naked back. Jared's face was still angry, snarling, and yet the intent in them, the way he was glaring at Jensen's lips and his eyes and then back to his mouth – guess the pretty boy remarks meant something. He shifted his shoulder and pushed Jared's hand away from across his body. Jared didn't move, waiting. Then Jensen said the words that he knew would add flame to the heat between them:

"Fuck off. No way cave man." Jensen watched Jared flinch at those words and his dick jumped in his shorts, the flimsy fabric hiding nothing. Jared looked down and both their dicks were tenting their shorts, like they were having some kind of dick show and tell. Jared smiled, mean, feral and sexy as hell. "Way."

Jared kissed Jensen hard, determined and thorough. Jensen pushed back, giving as good as he got until Jared lifted his head, breaking the contact between them. Jensen just managed to stop himself from chasing more of that hot, exciting tongue fuck, and glared at Jared. Jared pulled back enough to look into Jensen's eyes, searching for something. Whatever he saw was enough because a slow dirty grin made his dark eyes flash and his cheekbones flush. “Oh, definitely fucking way Ackles.”

Jared grabbed Jensen by the shoulder and jostled him over to Jared's locker. With one hand he held Jensen against the door with the other he wrestled it open to reveal crap piled and scattered inside. As the metal door slammed back against itself Jensen felt its reverb jar through his side but he was gasping, distracted, as Jared bit and licked at his mouth. Now that the locker was open Jared used his free hand to shove his shorts down below his balls, then yanked Jensen's down. Jensen let out a long low groan and drew in a breath of Jared heat and want. 

Jared grabbed their cocks in one hand and squeezed Jensen's ass hard with the other. “Knew you'd be like this Ackles. Hot, hard, and fucking gorgeous.” He bit along Jensen's jaw as he jacked them both, long and strong.

Jensen grabbed Jared's smooth muscled ass and squeezed it viciously. “Knew you'd be all fucking talk Padalecki, a long time getting to the good stuff.“ 

God, Jared felt good against him, great even, pushing him around and getting rid of all that anger and resentment in the best way possible. Jensen wanted him to lose it, take it out on Jensen and make him fucking feel it into next week. But Jared laughed, mumbling low as he sucked on Jensen's Adam's apple. Jensen closed his eyes and threw his head back, as excitement and lust slammed into him, making his thighs shudder and his cock jerk in Jared's grip.

“So hard for me Ackles. Y’want my dick bad? Ask me, real pretty now.” In response Jensen shoved his thigh in between Jared's, pressing up steady and firm into Jared's junk, lifting slightly so Jared could really feel it. Jared let out a string of curses and Jensen shut him up with a deep and dirty kiss, pulling his lip between his teeth as he leant back. “Less talk, more action,“ he said, pausing to smirk. “Or are you as useless in the locker room as you are on the pitch?”

This time Jared didn't laugh it off. Instead he slammed his arm across Jensen's sternum, pinning him painfully hard against the metal and pulled lube out of a bag in his locker. He flipped the cap and coated his fingers, keeping eye contact with Jensen. His eyes were dark and glittering as he said, “Don't worry baby. You'll get all the action you need,” then he twisted Jensen around until he was bracing himself against the frame of Jared's locker, the metal outline hard and cold against his spread hands. “And soon you won't fucking care whether I’m talking or not.”

With that he slid one finger into Jensen, shoving hard and sudden, making it burn despite the slick lube. “You took that good pretty boy. Feel like more?” Jensen groaned again in response, tipping his head forward to rest against the frame, feeling Jared everywhere. His fingers inside him, hand gripping him, body keeping him in place, and Jared's head leaning heavily against his shoulder with low bitter words steady in his ear. ”Not getting more 'til you make a noise for me, Ackles. Want to hear you beg and ask nicely for what you want.” 

Jared pressed in deeper, fingers scraping across the bundle of nerves inside and Jensen moaned. “More. C'mon. God, Jared, more.”

“That's right, pretty boy. I like the way you beg. Want me to fuck you, don’t you, Ackles?”

Jensen said nothing, biting his lip and feeling the waves of pleasure race through him from Jared's lewd words, his long twisting fingers and heavy body crowding him. His dick was hard and wet-tipped, jabbing into the empty air of the locker and he could feel Padalecki’s own thick length against his ass.

He scrambled around his brain for words but couldn't come up with anything but babbling prayers. ”God. Jesus.”

“Wrong name, but an easy mistake to make.” Jared laughed in his ear, his voice lust-slurred. He gave a thorough fuck into Jensen with his fingers and spread them, making Jensen writhe and twist and pant against him. “Beg. C‘mon.”

Jared slid his palm along Jensen's stomach and chest until it reached a pebbled nipple. He pinched and pulled at it until Jensen was stuttering, “Please, please Jared. Fuck me.”

Jared let go of Jensen, who almost pitched forward and narrowly avoided smashing his face into the locker. Jensen forced his shaky legs to steady and balanced himself. Looking over his shoulder, he found that Jared had torn open a condom with his mouth and slicked it on, jacking his dick a few times with more lube. Jensen braced himself firmly against the locker and tilted his ass out. “Get the fuck on with it, man.” 

“Aw, no more ‘Jared’, pretty boy? It's so nice when you call me sweet names.” Jared could mock him all he liked as long as Jensen felt that big cock moving in him in the next couple of minutes or -

“Fuuuck. God.” Jared pressed his length into Jensen's ass and there was nothing else to say, especially if panting and groaning didn't count as words, though the way Jared dragged them out of him, Jensen wasn't so sure.

Jared paused for a moment, letting Jensen adjust. “Shit. So tight. Relax Ackles or this'll be over way too soon.” They both panted for a minute. The sound of Jared's bitten off laugh made Jensen push back, gritting his teeth until he felt himself give and relax around the intrusion. Jared released a low growl as Jensen fucked back onto him.

“Shut the fuck up and get on with it Padalecki.” Jensen's voice was low and unsteady. He wanted Jared to move right now.

Jared did, then. He began to pump in and out like a piston, sending sparks of pleasure through Jensen. Jensen pressed back, welcoming every hard thrust, and he reached round with one hand and pulled sharply on Jared's stupid hair, bringing Jared's head close to his shoulder. “Don't stop,” Jensen gritted out.

Jared licked a stripe along his neck, giving a few warning nips to the top of his spine. “Hold on. Gonna fuck you hard now.” With that Jared put everything he had into fucking Jensen, sharp, hard bucks of his hips opening Jensen wider and deeper. Jensen could feel the thick hot dick pumping steadily in and out, the angle shifting until Jensen was coiled up, heat in his balls, spasms in his abs and his spine and hips clenched tight. He tried to hold on to the pleasure but, at the same time, his body tensed to release.

“Yes, yeah. Just, like that. Oh, God,” Jensen rambled, unable to think. Jared lifted his hands from Jensen's hips and ran them up his body, forcing his arms wider in their grip on the locker and holding on tight to Jensen's chest just under his arms. Then he fucked up and in hard, hitting him right over and over until Jensen was shaking and Jared was sweat-slick and sliding against him.

“Come for me, pretty boy. Show me how well you do everything, Jen. C'mon.” Jared reached around and stroked Jensen's cock and that was it. Jensen jerked and let go, light and heat thrumming through him, come spattering the inside of Jared’s locker with warm, white ropes. Jensen panted and hung his head, trying to pull in oxygen as Jared frantically thrust into him and came, his body shuddering for a long moment, litany silenced into gasps.

Jared pulled out and jerked up his shorts, flinging the condom at the trashcan. He hooked his chin over Jensen's shoulder as he slid Jensen's shorts back up and looked at the streaks of come on his things. “Dude, next time jizz on your own stuff.” 

Jensen stumbled the foot or so to the bench and sat down. “Dude, there won't be a next time.”

Jared sat opposite him and sprawled his long legs in crude invitation. Jensen could see the sweat making his etched abs and firm flat pecs gleam, the flush of arousal fading from his skin. He was fucking gorgeous.

As if he could read Jensen's mind he leered and drawled, “Sure there will,“ a pause, “pretty boy.” Then he got up, stripped off his shorts and ambled naked into the showers, still chuckling under his breath.


	2. Fouls, fights and football 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Jared nor Jensen have ever played for a La Liga team. But if they did, this kind of thing might happen...

ensen showered after his run, wrapped himself in a towel and stepped into his dressing room, leaving wet footprints on the carpet. He picked out slim cut Armani slacks and one of the shirts he had made to fit his wide shoulders and narrow waist. As he held the outfit in front of him before the mirror he smiled at himself and started to hum under his breath. He enjoyed his clothes, his body and his looks. He worked hard at all his talents and considered decent presentation part of the deal of being famous. Another part of the deal was sponsorship and that would be taken care of today.

He and a few other players were filming a new Predator advert for Adidas. He was kind of looking forward to it; the shoots were hard work but the results were usually worth it. Following the shoot there was a promotional reception by Adidas and Rolex. He wasn't looking forward to that but he'd cut out after a few photographs and handshakes and the sponsorship would be safe for another year. Unless he fucked up and did a Tiger Woods but there was little danger of that; he wasn't in your face about it but he was out and had no significant other to piss off. Not that he'd be unfaithful – life was too short for that kind of melodrama. He liked his life straightforward and not fucked up, thanks.

He was in the car and halfway to the shoot when he remembered who the other players were. Well, crap.

~~~~

The shoot was taking place at the ground. The idea was that the Predators were being showcased against each player's performance: the fastest, the strongest, the most accurate. He was accurate, his shots invariably hit target and he moved very quickly; Arteta was an artist, creating opportunities with those in front of him. He would be paired with Jensen for their action shots. Alonso, another creative mid-fielder, was paired with Padalecki whose strength was breaking up play and, well, his strength. He could kick with awesome power.

Jensen felt his dick twitch from the memory of all that power and aggression bucking into him, no holds barred. His hands had ached for days from holding onto the metal locker and he had felt Padalecki for a week, as promised. He clenched his ass at the remembered feel of that thick, hot cock inside him. He shrugged it off and berated himself for thinking about it. A fuck was a fuck, and Padalecki was still a tool.

Xabi and Mikel were chatting away in Basque, which Jensen was not so fluent in. He knew the two men were childhood friends and enjoyed catching up, so he smiled and waved away their attempts to include him. He watched the crew set up and generally let his mind drift until it was time to get started. They'd had the script, action sequences and blue screen shots planned out for weeks and Jensen knew what he had to do – some volleys and runs, no problem. He and Arteta were up first and it would take about two hours once they were out of make-up. 

~~~~

He was relaxed, his eyes closed in the make-up chair when he heard Padalecki come in, a good hour or so late. He ignored him until he felt a kick to his chair. 

“Wow, pretty boy. You really are a girl. Making yourself pretty for me? I like a man who knows his place.” Jensen could feel his grin although he didn't care to see it.

“Yeah. I live to please you, man. Still a prick I see.” Jensen opened his eyes and blinked at his reflection in the mirror. The make-up girl flicked a brush over his cheekbones and nodded to signal that he was finished. Padalecki was sprawled loose and long-legged in the chair, one arm hooked over the back and the heel of one foot against the floor twisting him back and forth. He was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, stretched across his massive shoulders and chest. He was totally fucking edible and Jensen's mouth watered at the thought of which bits he'd eat first. 

“Still a fucking needy bottom I see,” Jared shot back, eyes gleaming with mischief and impudence. He looked about twelve, cocky and sure of himself. It was going to be a long fucking day. 

Jensen got up and left without another word.

~~~~~

The next couple of hours went quickly. Jensen was fully occupied shooting the sequence of shots with Mikel, listening to the director and patiently taking the attentions of the make-up girl and crew. In between times he spoke to his agent, took one call from his housekeeper, and texted his sister and brother. Eventually he was done, and he was good to go and change for the reception. He had plenty of time to spare so decided to drop into the players’ gym. If it just so happened that he could see the pitch and the rest of the shoot from the gym, then that was plainly coincidental.

As he ran on the treadmill Padalecki took shot after shot with apparently unending power in his long, heavily muscled legs. Jensen was used to impressive athletic bodies for Christ sakes, but there was something about Padalecki that got him going good. Maybe it was the way the thin shorts outlined his long cock as he ran, twisted and kicked. Maybe it was the way he spun and turned on a tight spot, all that power under perfect control and restrained until he hit the ball and nearly smashed a hole in the stand. Maybe it was the damp sweaty skin that he could recall sliding against his naked back or the thick arms keeping him in place. Whatever it was it made him hard and aching. 

He went into the showers and stripped off. Ten minutes and a soapy handjob later he was feeling good and whistled under his breath as he shoved kit into his locker. 

When he left to get into his car for the short trip to the hotel where the reception was taking place, he was surprised to see Padalecki leaning against his own car, obviously waiting for him. He was unshowered, sweaty kit clinging to his chest and pelvis, and his hair was shoved back off his face with a ratty headband. He looked the antithesis of Jensen's cool sophistication, and something about that contrast and the flash image of how Jared would feel inside him again made Jensen's stomach curl in lust and anticipation. Jensen arched an eyebrow and waited.

“Enjoy the show?”

Jensen wasn't falling into that trap.

“Yeah. What's not to like?” He ran his eyes over Jared's frame.

“Thought you aimed a little higher than cave men.” Padalecki was relaxed and smooth, but Jensen knew the temper was never far away. The thought made his gut tighten.

“I do.”

Padalecki straightened at that and made no attempt to hide the smirk across his face though he ducked his head down and shook it from side to side in mock negation.” S’that why you made all those noises when I fucked you, Ackles? That you trying to get away from big ol' bad guy me?"

"Angry sex, what else can I say?"

Jared laughed at that and regarded Jensen for a moment with a stare that could strip paint. "Good to know, pretty boy. See ya." Then he got in his car and sped off, still laughing. 

As Jensen got into his car all he could think about was the outline of Jared's half-hard dick in his shorts and a well known saying involving red rags and bulls.

~~~~

The reception was held in a beautifully lit and furnished salon. It reminded Jensen of the George V in Paris where he'd taken his mom and sister for afternoon tea to recover from an epic morning of shopping the previous spring. This hotel was owned by a different chain but The Ritz had the same cachet of wealth and luxury that the very rich enjoyed as a backdrop to their playtimes. The deal at this reception was for Jensen and the other players to make the luxury brands not any less exclusive but more appealing to a younger set.

The execs from Adidas were there, various managers a couple of agents and the people from Rolex, Cartier and Breitling. The rest were media and publicity people, other very rich guests and the sponsored players. Jensen didn't hate these type of events but it was work to make nice with everyone and make sure all the publicity shots were of a smiling Jensen.

He'd toyed with the idea of booking a suite for the night but he didn't intend to drink more than a token glass of champagne and then he'd drive home. He had light training the next day but the two weeks ahead were fixture heavy and these days he needed his sleep.

He was talking to Danneel Harris, one of the PR’s for Rolex. He'd spoken to her at a couple of similar events in the past. She was fun and always had gossip about everybody. Their heads were bent together as he caught the punch line of her latest story when she glanced over his shoulder. “Uh oh."

"What's up?" Jensen looked over his shoulder and saw Padalecki shaking hands with the CEO of Breitling Espana.

"He is a pain in the ass. Makes the job so much work." Jensen hadn't taken much notice of Padalecki off the pitch (well, not until very recently – did the locker room count as off the pitch? He guessed it did.) although he was aware of his difficult reputation.

He turned back to Danneel. "Ok, then, spill. I want the dirt."

Danneel shifted uncomfortably and tucked her glossy brown hair behind one ear.

"He kisses up to the big execs. They love him and his macho football stories. But for the minions, he is one demanding, rude SOB. Drinks aren't cold enough, food isn't good enough. Everything takes up his precious time. Pain. In. The. Ass." 

They chatted for a few moments longer before Danneel excused herself and went to attend to the display of the latest watches which was finally set up. There were various displays throughout the room, and the guests had a chance to view and purchase ahead of the ad and magazine campaigns. It wouldn't hurt that the top end glossies were also present with photographers so they could fill their society and event pages. 

Jensen grabbed a glass of sparkling water from a passing waiter and wandered out on to the terrace. There were softly lit tables laid out with crystal, silverware and linen ready for the fine dining part of the evening. Jensen was glad of a few minutes to himself and calculated when he could decently excuse himself and make his getaway.

He had a moment to stiffen in reaction at someone unexpectedly coming up close behind him before felt Padalecki's fingers tugging firmly on his short hair. Jensen felt it all the way to his dick.

"That looked very cozy, pretty boy. You looked hot together. Maybe I can watch, how ‘bout that?"

Jensen stepped smoothly out of his reach and turned, raising the glass to his lips to give himself a moment. "No deal, Padalecki. I don't go that way. Guess you'd have to ask Danneel for her opinion."

Jared stepped back into Jensen's space but not so close that Jensen had to look up too far. "Honest and straight to the point, Ackles. I like that in a man. But I don't know whether I oughta be offended that you're not flirting or glad that the odds are tipping further my way."

"You're pretty sure of yourself, Padalecki."

"Well, there's the whole caveman thing, the whole you don't like me but like getting fucked by me thing and the you look so good I'm guessing you don’t want to put up much of a fight thing.”

"Well, I guess appearances can be deceiving,” Jensen said briskly. “Goodnight." With that, Jensen stepped around Jared and went back into the salon, ignoring the hot crawl of feeling along his spine from Padalecki's glare.

~~~~

Half an hour later the guests were called to the dining terrace, and Jensen was unsurprised to see that the placement next to him had been swapped with Padalecki's. He could feel another one of those clench-and-tug pulls in his stomach. He was starting to enjoy this game.

He made sure to spend time talking to the wife of someone important next to him before he turned to Padalecki. The man was looking sleek and polished in a dark light-weight suit and charcoal tie. The fine snowy cotton of his shirt made his skin molten gold, and Jensen could see the shadowy outline of hair underneath as Jared sat back and watched him through heavy lidded eyes. Jensen didn't speak. Instead, he waited for Jared to break the silence and tried not to watch the movie in his head where he was popping each pearly button to let him get at that happy trail which he'd –

"Gotta hand it to you, pretty boy. You sure know how to play this game. I'm wonderin' if the prize is worth the play. Reckon I'd get what I want if I win?"

He was sitting half-turned in his chair, rocking back on the back legs of the antique, watching Jensen through his bangs. Jensen wondered if he ever sat in a chair like a normal person. With all the time in the world, he lifted his hand and scratched one nail along the top of Jensen's hand.

Jensen suppressed the shiver easily enough but he had to struggle to control the gulp he want to make. The scratch wasn't painful, but it wasn't gentle either, and Jensen knew Jared wasn't about to give any ground. Which was fine by him – bring it on.

Conscious of the woman to his right and the low buzz of the conversation around the table, Jensen didn't reply except to lift one shoulder in a barely perceptible shrug and look Padalecki in the eye. The cocky smile which took over Padalecki's face was enough to make Jensen half-hard. The staff chose that moment to serve the main course, and for a few minutes everyone's attention was on leaning out of the way and giving polite thanks. Well, almost everybody.

"In the interests of full disclosure, I think I need to make it clear what I want here. Just so you know, before you decide and all." The same scratch as before, along his wrist this time, left Jensen in no doubt that Padalecki knew he'd already decided and was just prolonging the foreplay.

"The bathroom in my suite is awesome – mirrors, chairs, benches. Seems a waste to just wash in there. I want you settled in one of those big old chairs and wanna fuck your mouth, see your soft red lips stretched around me, taking it. Then..."

Padalecki paused in his description to nod brusque thanks at the girl who served him, then carried on smoothly, unperturbed and unembarrassed at the idea that she might have heard him. "Then I want you on your knees. The bench oughta do it." This time he allowed the wine waiter to half-fill his glass before waving him off too. He picked up the glass and sniffed at the wine, narrowing his eyes in consideration.

"Want to eat you out before I fuck you this time. Gave it some thought and I‘d bet you‘d sound real pretty while I do it. Then I'm gonna fuck you hard, the way you like it. How about that?" He took a large sip of the wine and savored it before swallowing slowly making his Adam's apple bob and his throat work as he looked at Jensen steadily.

Jensen stared back, considering, retaining a surface cool even though his dick was throbbing and his mind was busy picturing the action Padalecki described. "Maybe I wanna be the one in control. Maybe I want to fuck you."

Jared stretched a little in the chair, enough to pull his shirt tight across his chest and his jacket across his shoulders. "Maybe you do. But it’s not gonna happen. ‘Sides, we both know you love it. Love me taking what I want." Jared shrugged and scratched his finger over Jensen's hand, stilling his tapping fingers. "Don't worry, pretty boy. I won’t be writing you love letters, no matter how well you take my dick."

Jensen withdrew his hand. "Good. Let's go." 

~~~~

Padalecki strode into his suite, threw his key card aside, kicked the door shut behind him and grabbed Jensen by the shoulders. He kissed him hard, tongue rough and thorough in Jensen's mouth, flicking around his tongue and palette as if he owned them. He bit down on Jensen's lower lip. "C'mon."

He pulled Jensen into his bathroom. It was vast and well appointed with a huge central bath amongst units of white marble and gold. Beside the bathtub was a long wide padded bench and Jensen's breath became heavier as he remembered what Jared had told him he wanted to do. Jared didn't give him much time to get his bearings before pushing him towards a winged antique chair in the corner of the bathroom. 

Jensen dropped into the chair and loosened his tie, watching Padalecki watch him. He licked his lips and let his thighs fall apart, drawing Jared's eye towards his stiff cock, undisguised by his slacks. Padalecki, dark eyed and heavy lidded, leant over the chair, resting a hand on each arm and fucked his tongue into Jensen's mouth. Jensen shut his eyes and pushed back, sucking and nipping at Jared's sultry mouth. ”Gonna fuck your mouth just like this."

Jensen fucking hoped so. 

Padalecki stepped back unzipped his fly and pulled his dick out, jacking it once and smearing his thumb over the head. Jensen wanted it. He could feel his mouth water at the thought of the head hitting the back of his throat, and he wanted to hear Jared moaning with satisfaction when he did it. Jared put his hand on Jensen's shoulder and urged him forward until his ass was resting on the edge of the seat. Jensen felt overheated and ready, primed by the scenarios he'd imagined all afternoon, each one hotter than the next.

Jensen spread his thighs, planted his feet to give Jared room to get closer, and then Jared squeezed his shoulder. "Good. Come here." He lifted his hand from Jensen's shoulder and rubbed his thumb over Jensen's mouth. He pressed it firmly into the middle of his bottom lip and the soft flesh pushed almost painfully against Jensen’s teeth. Jensen looked up and Padalecki was staring back, waiting. Jensen jerked his head aside away from that touch and shifted forward.

Padalecki’s nails gripped his shoulder and he didn't wait before bobbing his head forward, slipping his mouth over the head of Jared's cock. He tasted and laved with his tongue, feeling the thick vein on the underside. "Shit, yeah..." Jared groaned. Jensen would've nodded his head in agreement except he wanted to take that rigid length further and deeper into his mouth. He could feel Jared shift his fingers into his short hair to position his head and the knowledge flooded his body with excitement before his mouth was full of cock and Jared's flavor: edgy, sharp and elusive like the man himself.

Jensen fucking loved this. He wanted it rough – Jared had that effect on him. He didn't want to talk to him, he didn't want to be his friend, but oh God he was sure as shit happy to be fucked by him . Jensen lifted his head and didn't try to hide his swollen lips or wet mouth. He looked up at Jared, pressed his own hand over Jared's resting in his hair and said, “Do it."

Jared didn't need to be told twice. He began to push steadily in and out of Jensen's mouth, fingers tight in his hair and his skull held firmly in place. Jensen was too busy concentrating on his own feelings of more, Christ, just like that to worry how Padalecki was enjoying himself. The swears, filth, praise and heavy breathing told him they were both on the same ride though, and it was a good one.

Jensen's skin was fervid and prickling with sensation, Jared's heat and scent all over him. He could feel the weight of the cotton and linen of his clothing shift against his skin, a background awareness against the blazing carnality of doing this. Jensen groaned at the rush of it all, the feel of that cock cramming into his mouth just the way he wanted. Jensen had his hands on Jared's pulsing hips, fingers splayed out to feel the power in his thrusts, and he shifted one hand down to slide his fingers over Jared's balls.

He wanted to come. But man, he wanted to hold off, too; drag it out, feel it from head to fucking toe when he came. He could tell Jared was getting close, his drives into Jensen's mouth were harder, more urgent and Jensen had to fight to breathe through his nose. He was getting lightheaded, his jaw was aching, and his throat was raw but it was so fuckin' good.

He rolled Jared's balls in his hand and skated his other over his firm muscled ass to slide his fingers into the cleft and press against his hole. Even through the fabric of his slacks and underwear Padalecki's ass clenched in reaction. Jensen pulled back against Jared's grip and gave himself a bit of room as Padalecki started to come in hot bursts into his aching mouth. Jensen shook his head free of Padalecki's grip and Jared's cock jerked away, still pulsing and spilling as Jensen spat his come on the floor.

"You...you...miserable...teasing...fucker," Padalecki managed to rasp out between gasps and Jensen laughed low and scratchy. He stripped Jared's dick for the last few pulses, getting slow streams of come on his hand. Jensen sprawled back into the chair, breathing deep and palming his dick through his slacks. Jared leaned back over, resting on the arms of the chair, his face close to Jensen's. He looked like he had a fever with febrile color on his cheeks and a dangerous glint in his eye. He picked up Jensen's hand and started to lap off the come, slow and leisurely.

Jensen wanted to come so bad, but he knew Jared wasn't going to let it go that easily. He shifted in the seat and tried to ease the pressure of his cock, but the chafe of his fly and the shift of his slacks over his throbbing flesh made him let out a low moan. "Thas' right," Jared slurred, sex-soaked voice making Jensen's cock twitch unbearably, "fucking moan, pretty boy, 'cause I'm not finished with you yet." Then Padalecki took Jensen's mouth in a ragged kiss, feeding the taste of his come back to Jensen, making him taste it again.

Jared stepped back and pulled Jensen up to his feet, kissing him again and biting along his collarbone as he stripped off his shirt. He leaned down and sucked one brown, flat nipple into his mouth.and Jensen groaned and arched towards the pleasure. Jared ran his tongue over it until Jensen slid his hand into his hair and held him there. He undid Jensen's slacks and pushed them and his underwear down as he tilted his head and gave the other nipple the same attention.

"Get them off pretty boy," he instructed as he turned and moved the padded bench away from the side of the bath. He was going to do what he'd said. It almost made Jensen laugh, if only because he was surprised he was capable of any thought that didn't have a direct bearing on his need to come, and fucking soon.

Once he'd shuffled out of his clothes and kicked off his shoes and socks, he looked up to see that Jared was standing, watching him still in his slacks with his beautiful, powerful, fucking cut upper body on display. Jensen managed to work some saliva into his dry mouth. "Gonna stand there showing off all night Padalecki, or you gonna get on with it?" 

“Could say the same to you, pretty boy.” He pointed at the bench positioned in front of him. “Get up.” Jensen debated a snarky come back to that order, but the Texan drawl that had slid into Padalecki's words made him decide against it, and he moved to the bench. He got on all fours along it and thrust his ass into the air. A hot flood of lust ran through him at the thought of the picture he made for Jared and he grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed hard. Fuck.

Jared moved up behind him and circled his wrist, pulling his hand off of his cock. “Not yet, Ackles.” Then he was smoothing his big hands over his shoulders, along his spine and down his flanks, nails riling up the hairs on his thighs and making Jensen groan. Jared squeezed his ass and licked around the curve of Jensen's ear, then he moved back and spread Jensen wide, exposing him. Jensen felt the slip slide slick of his tongue against his skin and then the hot swipe along his cleft and into his ass.

Jensen moaned as blood pounded into his skull and his cock, and he dropped his head, panting hard and pushing his ass back up against Jared's dipping tongue. Padalecki pressed his pointed tongue against the muscle and wriggled inside only to come away again to shape maddening circles around him, not touching him until he pressed back in, making him slick and wanting, needing something. "Fucking more, Jared. Now." 

Jared pushed in a finger and twisted, then another, opening Jensen up and talking low and dirty between dips with his tongue into the space between his fingers. “Not smirking now are you, pretty boy. What’s up, don't like the teasing now its your turn?"

“Never...fucking teased you...fucked my...mouth.” Jensen was gasping and pushing now, his thighs were shaking and he had to widen his grip onto the side of the bathtub to give him enough purchase to fuck back onto Jared's fingers and tongue.

"Oh, you teased me all fucking day, don't kid yourself. Fucking teased me with the big eyes and the come-get-me looks.” Jared pushed his tongue inside while his fingers stretched Jensen, making him shake and twist against Jared. Jared’s skin dragged against Jensen's ass, his breath hot over his hole and his nose was pressed up against Jensen. He could feel him everywhere except where he needed – buried deep inside his ass.

"C..c'mon, Jared...fuck...me you...bastard." Jared stepped back, and Jensen could hear him stripping off his remaining clothes and fitting on a condom. Then he knelt on the bench behind Jensen, pushed his knees between Jensen's spread ones and pulled Jensen back onto his cock in one long steady thrust. 

“Christ, yes.” Jensen was almost wailing at finally feeling Jared inside him again, up to the hilt in Jensen's ass.

“Ready?” Jared’s tone was teasing, but Jensen didn’t care.

“Fuck yeah,” Jensen slurred and Jared started to thrust, relaxing his hold of Jensen against his chest. Jensen rocked back, finding a rhythm and trying to position himself on the narrow bench so he could get friction the way he wanted it. But Jared had other ideas and he stilled Jensen's hips, pressing a scalding palm along his spine that made his back flatten and dip. Jensen steadied his grip on the bathtub, wanting to hold on before he couldn't anymore.

Jared got him where he wanted him, and he fucked Jensen hard. On one stroke he raked over Jensen's prostate, making Jensen see fucking stars burst in glorious Technicolor. On the next he pulled on a nipple and went deep, jolting curses and groans from Jensen. Thrusting and raking, then Jensen was coming in long whines and white shudders of come over the bench and fuck. Jared practically crooned at Jensen – he couldn't make out the words but the tone was unmistakable – then he slammed into him, erratic and overwhelming and Jensen's cock managed one last, weak pulse before Jared came, digging his fingers hard into Jensen's hip and shoulder. 

Jared held himself up on his arms, dripping sweat onto Jensen's back as Jensen sprawled uncomfortably on the bench. He couldn't care less, too busy coming down from his high. After a minute Jared pulled out and Jensen could hear him moving around, flushing the toilet and buckling his belt. 

“Thought you were a fucking athlete, man?” Jensen stirred enough to give him the finger over his shoulder but he turned and sat up on the bench, still breathing heavily. Padalecki was smirking at him, sweaty and oozing satisfaction.

“So, that was the bathroom. Let me show you how the bedroom works.” He walked out of the bathroom, long-legged and swaggering and Jensen laughed weakly and followed him.


	3. Fouls, fights and football 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys run into each other in Ibiza.

Jensen basked in the heat, drifting gently around the pool on his float. He was a long way from Texas, but sometimes the lazy hot stillness of siesta made him remember fine days at home before the heat got unbearable. He didn't get homesick, but the heat soaking into his bones was familiar and welcome. 

He shifted and felt the pull in his abs and thighs. He kept up his fitness regime over the summer and with the world cup and the pre-season training there'd been little time for some R'n'R, but this fortnight with Torres and his family was blissful. The Ibizan villa was as luxurious and relaxing as a top hotel and even used to the lifestyle as he was his, team-mate's holiday place was breathtaking. Maybe he should look into a place of his own, quite a few of-

“Hey.”

He felt an ice-cube hit his hip and looked up. Fernando was there with his baby girl, Nora. She was wearing a cute red swimsuit and a big sun hat and her daddy was clearly ready to take her into the pool. Jensen waggled his fingers at her and she showed him her tooth and smashed her chubby little hands together.

“Jensen, you're gonna burn. Go in and talk to Olalla about the party. About time you earned your keep.” He gestured back at the house. 

“Man, you know I hate all that organising stuff.”

Torres cut him off. “Yeah, yeah, maybe, but we both know you love a good party, so shift.” 

Jensen flipped off the float and swam over, tapping the baby under the chin as she bounced excitedly in her father's arms.

~~~~~

Jensen pushed the signal key and rev'd the engine of Fernando's Audi R8 as he waited for the gates to open. The party was that night and Jensen had made himself scarce in San Antonio while caterers, decorators and all the people needed for an epic party bustled around the villa making sure it was fit for the fabulous and famous who were about to descend.

He'd indulged in a professional shave, haircut and massage and he was ready. Other team members had places on the island and the early evening was warm and balmy with a soft breeze swirling the scents of oranges, lemon and aloe about the grounds. Their first friendly was a week away and Jensen was in the mood for a bit of hard partying before the work of a new season kicked in. 

At the house, he scooted through the ground floor, calling out hello to a harassed looking Olalla and made for his room. The air conditioner hit and he could feel the cooling sweat on his skin so he stripped off and turned on the faucet of the huge tub in the en suite. He added a few drops of Pomegranate Noir bath oil and checked his haircut while he waited for the tub to fill. 

When he slid into the warm water he sighed in satisfaction and dropped his head back on to the tub. God he loved this scent, it made him horny. He stroked a hand down his flank and breathed in deep. He was gonna get laid tonight, no doubt about it, question was, who'd it be? 

There'd been a couple of guys over the summer but no repeat business. He wondered about Olivier and whether he'd make good on the heavy-eyed looks and mildly suggestive comments of the last week. Jensen bet he'd be a good fuck, athletic and experienced, probably quite inventive, and he contemplated what that could mean and idly cupped his balls where the water lapped against them. He'd shaved them too and they were sensitive and smooth. He wanted to stroke along his dick and get the evening off to a satisfying start but his thinking brain preferred the idea of a bit of teasing and a slow build up. 

He dropped his fingers further back and circled against his hole, light pressure, no hurry. So Olivier, maybe. Lucien already had a guy though some of his looks had been pretty speculative. The Party Island's best would be there tonight. Padalecki would probably be there too. He ignored the extra shiver of anticipation which spiked at the thought of Jared's dark eyes looking him over. There were always other guys around and they both knew the score but tonight? – well. He'd see.

Jensen grimaced: who was he trying to kid here? He knew Padalecki was coming. He'd thought about it: when he was getting his massage he remembered the weight of his hands pressing him down at the Ritz; when he was being shaved he could hear that voice drawling against his throat “Got yourself all pretty for me Ackles? Think about me touching you? I'll bet you did.” 

The bathroom itself made him think of Padalecki: how he didn't care how he'd looked, spread out and leaning against that bath in his suite, bent over the bench as Padalecki had planned. Shit. He'd thought about it plenty and every fucking time it made his dick throb and his throat dry. Fuck it. He soaped up his hand and twisted it up his growing cock, hard and fast, too fucking annoyed and turned on to take his time. He pressed his heels against the bottom of the bath and pushed up, tilting his hips above his shoulders, one hand gripping and jacking, the other free to go round to press a finger into himself. He came with a grunt, shooting all over himself. He splashed back into the water, sluicing the come from his stomach and sloshing water over the sides.

By the time he towelled off and wandered back into his room, there was a deep thrum of music, the sound of car doors slamming and the chatter of guests. He tried to ignore the voice at the back of his brain which was wondering when Padalecki would show. 

~~~~

Jensen was talking to Cathy Guetta about their favourite places in Paris when Padalecki arrived. Jensen managed not to stumble over his words and keep up his conversation but it was a close thing. Cathy followed his eyes and whistled low and amused as she saw Padalecki. He was wearing loose faded jeans which did nothing to hide his narrow hips and endless legs but it was the t-shirt which made Cathy snort and Jensen's eye widen.

Being on Ibiza it was impossible to ignore the popularity and success of Cathy and David's fashion line – hell he'd bought some things himself for his sister, but Padalecki's skin-tight, black “Fuck Me I'm Famous” tee was less ironic and more blatant on Jared. Looking at his bright wicked eyes and packed muscles pushing out the t-shirt, it was less a suggestion than a command. Jensen felt a slight tremor in his knees at how well equipped Jared was to fuck goddamn anything but he managed not to roll his eyes or drool. Then his gaze moved to Jared's companion and he grinned to cover his expression as he felt Jared's eye sweep over and then return to him. 

So the rumours were true then. Padalecki had been spending time with Jade Jagger, hence the recent gossip over her relationships in the trash mags. Jensen had a vague idea that Jared was bisexual but he'd never really thought about it. The way Jared had fucked him had been pretty convincing that he liked men, so Jensen didn't give a shit if he liked to do the same to women. Really.

Jensen raised his eyebrow in greeting to Padalecki and received a sly nod back before he turned back to Cathy and their conversation. He spoke to her for another ten minutes during which other friends joined them before their two groups split off, Cathy's towards the grand salon and his towards the pool area.

He stepped out with David Villa and they whistled at the view. The house was lit up and lively, laughter and chatter rising and falling on the evening air. Dance music pulsed from the DJ set at the stage off to one side in front of a large dance area. Down the pool side and scattered over the grounds which reached towards the sea and the Torres' private beach were torch-lit seating areas. Jensen imagined it would be pretty relaxing to sit off with friends and admire the view. Padalecki flashed across his mind and what the fuck? Torch-lit chatting with Padalecki? Shit, he wasn't some teenager with a crush. Jared seemed to have found someone else to play with and Jensen would too. There were plenty more fish in the sea.

After another hour of catching up with old friends and meeting new people, some so famous as to be almost familiar already, Jensen had got into a group with Xavi Alonso and a few of his friends, one of whom was Olivier. Jensen liked him: he was easy to be with, charming, smart and knowledgeable about football. Tonight his dark hair was tucked behind his ears and he was laughing at Xavi's story and making obscene gestures to illustrate, his large hands moving sinuously to punctuate Alonso's words. Jensen sucked on his second long-neck and smiled, willing to be amused. Olivier winked at him and Jensen's smile widened as he looked him straight in the eye. 

Just then he felt a hand at his hip and turned to glance over his shoulder, the bottle halfway to his mouth.

“Well Jenny, you didn't think I was gonna leave you hanging didya?”

“Don't call me that.” Jensen turned back to the group, moving over to let Padalecki in. Padalecki ignored that and stayed right behind Jensen.

“Guys.” Padalecki greeted the group who smiled and nodded back, continuing with their latest implausible tale.

After two minutes silence Jared spoke, low and close.

“Been a while.” 

“Aw, you pining for me Padalecki?” Jensen continued to face the group.

“No, but my dick's missed your hole.”

“Nice.” This time Jensen glanced back at Jared. He shrugged.

“Know it gets you hot, baby.” Jensen half-turned towards him. Over Padalecki's shoulder he could see Jade scanning the room. Jensen pointed with his beer.

“Looks like Miss Jagger is looking for you.”

Jared laughed "I'll see you around Jenny."

Jensen pushed off and over to another group without looking back. He could feel Jared's eyes on him for a few long moments then there was nothing and Jensen guessed he'd turned his attention elsewhere.

~~~~

A beer later and Jensen was feeling warm and relaxed. Olivier and Lucien were old friends and he was enjoying their banter and stories of their college days. They and their friends were planning to move on from the party. 

“You joining us Jensen?” Olivier gave him a slow, genuine grin and Jensen grinned back.

“Sure. Sounds fun.”

On the way, crowded into Lucien's SUV, Lucien told him about the pleasure gardens they were headed to. Jensen had heard about them. You could dance, eat, party there, adults only and good security. Tanit was a private club but quite a few of the group were members. “Guaranteed discretion, Jensen” Lucien told him with a wink, hitting the signal to turn off the highway.

The place was gorgeous. Lanterns and soft lighting were arranged around low level outdoor sofas under wood and canvas gazebos. There were a few curving pools between the main social areas and plenty of attractive waiters and waitresses to attend to guests. Inside the complex there were private rooms available for groups or couples. Jensen had picked up a brochure while Lucien was arranging admission and he was intrigued to learn that there were “private” areas in the gardens too. 

The maitre'd showed them through to a secluded group of sofas and chairs shielded on two side by tall hedges. They sat down and ordered drinks and Jensen relaxed, allowing the air filled with the smell of the ocean and the scent of wild rosemary into his lungs. He'd drank steadily but it had been mostly soda with the odd beer but he felt like a couple of glasses of champagne. The drinks menu had a discreet list of other less legal consumables and he could smell tobacco and marijuana on the air. He didn't indulge but otherwise he was live and let live. He'd be careful to stay away from anyone smoking in his group. The last thing he needed was to fail a drugs test.

The music drifting from the bar complex was lively but was soon drowned out by the group's chatter and laughter. Lucien's boyfriend, Paz, joined them and in the ensuing shuffle of seating Olivier landed next to Jensen.

They were just discussing the problems with Valencia's defence and Olivier's hand was starting to stroke along the seam of muscle on Jensen's thigh when the music suddenly dropped and they could hear the sounds of a new influx of people from the bar. Olivier rolled his eyes “Here's Guetta and rent-a-crowd.”

“Now, now don't bitch, doesn't suit you,” Jensen's heard the teasing tone in his voice and grinned at Olivier who squeezed his thigh.

Then Jensen's phone beeped. “Excuse me a minute.” Olivier smiled and gestured towards Lucien and ambled over to him. Jensen read the message:

Want you to suck me. 

He looked around but there was only their group, clustered around the low table. How the fuck had he got this number? 

After a minute he replied:

Fuck you.

The reply came instantly.

That's later. 

Jensen poked out a response.

Ya think. Busy. Go away. 

Gotta fuck you first.

Jensen shoved the phone in his pocket and drank the rest of his champagne, gesturing around the group. “More?”

Lucien looked around for the waiter, but instead Jensen stood up and stepped over the sofa, releasing himself from the group. “Need to stretch my legs. I'll go.”

Olivier caught his glance “Hurry back, Jensen.”

~~~~

Jensen walked casually over to the main bar and only pretended to be surprised when strong fingers grabbed around his bicep and pulled him into the shadow between two privacy hedges of oleander.

Padalecki grabbed Jensen's hair and pulled his head back. He mouthed over the tendons in his neck.

“You're driving me crazy.”

Jensen tried not to groan at the feel of Padalecki driving him back into the hedge. He shoved him away.

“What the fuck, Jared? You're here with someone else.”

Jared glared at him and ran his hand through his long hair, stance aggressive. Jensen half expected him to beat his chest.

“So what? That's got nothing to do with what I want to do with you. It's none of your business.” The silence pulsed between them for a long moment and Jensen kept still, staring right back at Jared. He gave a tight shrug.

“Jade can take care of herself, if that's what you are worried about, pretty boy.”

Jensen made as if yo walk away, only to find Jared blocking his way. Jensen laughed and spread his hands open.

“Whatever you say, stud.” He pushed Padalecki aside and brushed past him.

That was that until Padalecki grabbed him and half-pulled, half-dragged him further between the gap. 

The hedges opened into an arbour in which there was actually a bed. Well, a divan. Fuck. It was like something out of The Sheik. Shit. It was a tent covered divan. It had cream hangings from the central post and the bed was wide, tempting and colourful with cushions and covers piled up. Perfect for sprawling, chatting, or he hoped with a stab of arousal, fucking. He could imagine Jared shirtless laid out under him, with the hangings and hedges creating an oasis of privacy amidst the music and guests. Jensen's blood pounded in his head. 

He looked at Padalecki who was looking at the bed. The look on his face was wicked, aroused and, as Jensen watched, he dropped his hand and palmed his dick, completely unselfconscious, not even looking at Jensen. Jensen felt the pressure in his own jeans and wanted. He wanted the Jared Padalecki experience one more time and he wanted it outside, here, on that bed and fuck the consequences. 

Jared whistled. “Fuck. Would you look at that? I love this fucking island, man. I'm buying a place tomorrow.”

He strolled over to the bed and loosened one of the drapes. “Guessing a pretty boy like you wants the illusion of privacy eh? Though I bet your dick's leaking at thought of someone seeing me fuck you, huh, Ackles? Mine sure the fuck is.” He laughed. 

“You're a caveman Padalecki.” Jensen leaned against the hedge, one foot crossed over the other and scratched at the skin under his short sleeve. Jared watched him. He looked into his eyes and then dropped to watch Jensen's hand, then locked his gaze back with Jensen's. He smiled and rubbed his own hand across his stomach, shifting up his t-shirt to scratch, revealing a couple of inches of flat, brown muscle and Jensen couldn't help it, he broke the gaze to look. Padalecki grinned. “Yeah, just like I thought.” 

Jared pulled his t-shirt over his head and wiped it across his forehead and under his arms. For some reason that casual act made Jensen's cock hurt and his knees lock against a shudder. He wanted to smell him and lick him and taste him and it was about fucking time Jared got a taste of his own medicine. 

“Strip and on the bed, Jared.” Jensen could hear the depth in his own voice.

Jared looked at him, assessing. “That how you think this is gonna play, pretty boy?”

“It better or I'm gone.” Jensen felt his blood fizz with adrenaline. Jared laughed that laugh again but this time it made Jensen mad. Who the fuck was he laughing at? 

Padalecki was watching him closely and must have seen the anger flare in Jensen. He smiled, snarled.

“That's right,” Jared taunted. “Ready for another round of our game? I'm keeping score. You really need to take home three points here Ackles or risk fuck-buddy relegation.”

“We're buddies now?”

“Ok then, fuck-toy relegation."

Jensen stomped over and shoved Padalecki hard until he fell across the bed. Then Jensen tore off his own shirt and threw it aside, kicked off his tennis shoes and crawled over Padalecki. ”You're such a fucking asshole, you asshole.” Jensen leant down, gripped Jared's hands in his and fucked his tongue into his mouth, hard, teeth clashing and biting. Jared let him then kissed back, pulling Jensen's lower lip sharply before he grabbed his face in one hand and pushed him back a few inches. It hurt but Jensen could feel his cock jerk against his fly all the same.

“Yep, but with a big dick and a dirty mouth, so what do you care?”

“I don't.” 

“So you keep sayin'. Such a fucking cock whore pretty boy.”

“Guess you bring out the best in me. Now shut up.” There'd been a couple of hook ups with other guys since the hotel - Jensen liked his sex regular, but it was darker and more satisfying with Padalecki, who treated him like a disobedient slut.

Jared tangled his hand again in the back of Jensen's hair and tugged his head down towards his dick.

“Fuck off, Jared.” Jensen slapped his hands away and sucked hard on Jared's brown nipple, using the edge of his teeth and making Padalecki hiss and squirm. But as Jensen expected, Padalecki wasn't going down that easy. His voice was heavy and his chest was rising and falling to pull in air, but he kept on talking.

Jensen slid his tongue across the grooves of Padalecki's abs, one by one, circling his tongue and tasting the sweat and salt of his skin. He tasted dark, smelt fucking gorgeous. Jensen closed his eyes and moved lower.

“Would like to see you wet and wild pretty boy, slippery and moaning.” Jensen momentarily tuned into Padalecki's words then tuned out again as he pulled the leather from Padalecki's buckle and dragged his jeans and boxers down. Jensen knelt up and tugged the clothes off Jared, flung them to the ground. He grabbed Jared's hot cock and watched as the head appeared and disappeared in his hard grip. Jared tossed his head back and jerked his hips into the touch, muttered “Fuck, yeah.” 

“Gee, you making wedding plans?” said Jensen sarcastically, watching Jared's body lift up, shoulders supporting his weight while Jensen pressed his thumbnail into the slit, smearing silver and determined to shut this asshole up.

“Nah I'll get bored soon. I usually do.” But Padalecki's voice broke and he had to hitch a breath to finish his words. 

“Oh no! What'll I do for the prom?” Then Jensen opened his mouth and slid down, taking the salt sweat skin taste along his tongue and to the back of his throat. God, Jared was right – he was a goddamn cock whore. His mouth was full and stretched and he wanted to suck 'til he came in his pants all over Jared's stretched out body.

He twisted his hand tight at the base of Jared's dick and sucked hard, up and over the head, thumb pressing the nerves and hand jacking all the while. Jensen used his knees to spread Jared's legs and his weight to still his thrusting hips and made Padalecki take what Jensen gave him. He remembered Jared's skull fuck at the hotel and sucked, pressed and lapped with every bit of skill he had. He could get lost in this pleasure but he wanted to control it though his own dick was begging for touch and pressure. Christ.

Jensen opened his eyes and looked up, saliva dripping as he tipped his head back to see Jared and the man was satisfyingly speechless 'though the way he had his arm thrown over his eyes meant he wasn't watching Jensen suck his cock. Jensen gave the barest scrape of teeth across the ridge of Jared's cock head and Jared surged up, snapping his dick out of Jensen's mouth and twisting until Jensen was under him and Jared had his knees either side of Jensen's torso.

Jared gulped in a breath and tried to grin.”You sure are a pretty cocksuckin' expert Ackles. Bet you're fuckin' good at everything aren't cha? Well, you've had your power-play. My turn now.”

Jensen looked up at Padalecki naked and bronzed above him, his hair ruffling in the gentle night breeze and was excited more than surprised when Jared brushed his slick dick against Jensen's bottom lip. He opened his mouth eager for more but Jared slid his hips back and tsk tsked at him. “Naha, Ackles. I'm in charge now and I wanna see your pretty face covered in my jizz. Got me all good and ready with your hot, sore mouth...”

Jared jerked his cock smoothly, the head bobbing just out of reach of Jensen's mouth. Jensen groaned at the sight, of Jared stripping his dick, his thighs solid, muscular and beautiful stretched around him and his cock in his face, those heavy balls just begging for his touch. Jensen twisted one shoulder loose and slid his hand up, cupping and squeezing as Jared swore and panted, hand moving faster until his words slid into one another unintelligible but dirty, demanding. He came, striping Jensen's face in hot spurts of come over his mouth, his cheeks and across his closed eyes. “Fucking Christ!” Jared gulped in air and slumped to the side, pulling Jensen's chin up so he could look at his face as his dick quivered and stilled.

He wiped his fingers across his skin, swiping the come from his eyes and down his cheeks, sticking his wet finger into Jensen's mouth, dropping his hand to Jensen's cock and holding it, feeling the weight and, Jensen was sure, thinking about his next move.

Jensen's need was boiling in his gut and the tension in his body was on the edge of pained as he waited for Padalecki to give it to him...just...any way he wanted...but soon. Shit. What the fuck? But Padalecki lay there like a fucking emperor, everything his right, everything his due and Jensen wanted to...

Jared touched his swollen lips and said “Open.” 

And Jensen did, he let him in. Opened his mouth, leaned into the pressure and gave him his mouth. His sigh turned into a moan as Jared slowly squeezed his cock and this was what he couldn't get from other guys, this thrill that only Padalecki delivered in spades. The thrill that was hard-wired into his dealings with Jensen on the pitch, off it and all places in between. Which kept him off balance and excited in the good way that made pleasure sharper, colors brighter and rough seductive, dark and just painful enough.

Jared pulled back, his hand still firm against Jensen's skull, holding him steady to his gaze. “That's what I like about you pretty boy, that sound is addictive – the sound of your “yes, please, more. Want you to let me.”

“Let you what?” Jensen stuttered watching Jared's mouth move and the cords of muscle in his arms flex as he flipped the button on Jensen's jeans and yanked them off, pushing them down his thighs and hooking his foot in them to let Jensen wriggle his way out of them. The sex-scent of Jared's skin warmed and thrilled like a shot of whisky felt down through his gut and all the way to his toes.

“Take.” 

Jared's attention was absolute. Jensen felt it burn his skin, surge through his body. Then Padalecki pushed him onto his back and went for his nipples keeping a firm grip on his arms. He bit and sucked at Jensen until his nipples were hard and nearly sore and it was fucking glorious every shot of pain hitting his cock hard and he couldn't keep quiet, had to huff out low instructions which Jared ignored completely. 

“Pretty boy, shut the fuck up. I know how to fuck you. Keep it to begging and thanking me, that gets me hard.”

“Open yourself up for me. Wanna see it.” Jared swiped his jeans off the floor and flipped a sachet of lube at Jensen, tossing a couple of condoms on the divan. There were cushions on the floor and one drape was pulled over but still, if anyone walked down that path there was no doubt they were gonna see the two of them, sprawled and naked, in the middle of it. Jensen's cock pushed up against his abs and he could feel the slide of pre-come against his belly and he wanted it, wanted to show Jared. He squirmed at the idea but the squirm made him hotter, harder and he snatched up the sachet, tore it open and coated his fingers.

Jared stuffed a cushion behind his head and lay back, black eyes glittering with lust, like everything was going just as he planned it, the fucker. But Jensen remembered the sounds Padalecki made when he came in his face and no-one was the fucking girl here.

Jared sprang up and grabbed Jensen's hand as he was about to touch himself. His grip was hard and Jensen looked at him, surprised but Jared was skimming his fingers across Jensen's bare balls. “You shaved pretty boy? Wanted me to like this?”Jared dragged one finger along the crease of Jensen's thigh where, instead of the hair becoming thicker, coarser there was only smooth, bare skin. Jensen wanted to scream with tension. Jared looked into his face. “You did, didn't you?” Jensen glared back. Jared smirked and tugged down on Jensen's sac, making the breath whoosh out of Jensen's lungs. He leant in and whispered, low, dark and pleased against Jensen's earlobe “Such a good slut Ackles.” Then he sat back and gestured for Jensen to get on with it. Jensen struggled for a moment both wanting to punch the fucker in the face and leave and do as he said so he could get what he wanted. 

There was no way he was gonna show Padalecki any more weakness so Jensen hitched himself up, rested his shoulders against a couple of cushions and raised his knee. He settled his foot flat on the bed and reached back behind his balls, the move nudging his cock and he wanted to grab it and strip it and come but he wasn't that needy, not yet, he could manage. Something about the way Jared was watching him like a hawk and stroking his abs above his still soft cock made him absolutelyfuckingcertain that things were gonna work out good.

He circled his hole, increasing the pressure quickly until he slid one finger in and Jared pulled his thigh over his own to see better which just made Jensen press in a second and start to rock down against his own fingers. “Fuck.” 

Jensen pushed his fingers in but he couldn't get the angle right and he' was reaching harder when Jared slapped his hand away and shoved two fingers in him, hard, pressing in and hitting his prostate and Jensen nearly jerked off the bed, biting his lip and choking back his yelp.

“So fucking hot Ackles. I like you outa control, gonna beg me for it?” Padalecki stuck in a third finger, opening him up and Jensen didn't give a shit what he had to do to get that cock inside him.

Jensen snatched Jared's head down and fucked into his mouth, driving his tongue past his lips and teeth, stabbing inside over and over, humping his dick against his hard thigh, until Jared pushed him back, pulled his thighs around his own and said:

“Ride me. Now.” Jensen sat up and grabbed the sachet as Jared slid on the condom and Jensen slicked lube over Jared's cock. His thighs felt steady and strong and Jensen wanted it, so bad. He grabbed Jared's dick and pressed it against his loose hole, sliding down, feeling the hard push of it , the wide length surging into him, opening, filling him up the way he liked it. Jensen gabbles nonsense as Jared's hips surge up and “God, fuck...yeah, yesss...oh...”

Jensen rose up, set a steady rhythm and closed his eyes. He felt the breeze stir up the fair hairs on his skin, smelt the sex reek of the pair of them and heard the susurration of the ocean underneath the music and distant murmur of voices and knew, in the back of his mind, that any one of those voices could wander between the hedges and watch them, see him being completely fucked by Jared. The thought made him gasp out a sound half-way between a cry and a shout and he fucked up and down harder, feeling Jared dig his heels into the bed and rock up, driving into him. He couldn't stop if he wanted to – didn't want to – fuck it was never this good. 

People negotiated with him, persuaded him, wanted to please him, do it his way to get what they wanted from him, but this? This was fucking other. Jared thought he knew him now – he didn't, but fuck the way he presumed made him hot, made him want to spill all over the bed, come and sweat soaking the covers, messing them up, making it clear they'd been there and they hadn't fucking chatted about football. Everything was overwhelming, the sounds, the way it felt, the place, the sheer fucking hedonism of what he was doing with Padalecki, made him heady. He wanted to gasp and gulp and plead.

Goddamn Jared, the fucking crazy top, made him need to beg and squirm and please. And he opened his eyes and Padalecki was gritting his teeth and staring at him, eyes slits, muscles hard and taut and he grabbed his hips and lifted him up and slammed him down, stoking the lust and want and Jensen fucking exploded with sensation, without a hand on his goddamn cock and he shouted out his release, fuck who heard him. Jared almost bucked him off as his muscles squeezed his cock and he came, rhythm sloppy and all over the place. Jensen collapsed across him onto the bed and they panted, deep gasping breaths between them.

“Fuck, Jensen. Didn't...didn't...I tell ya I knew how to fuck you man.” Then he laughed that good laugh again and Jensen kicked him in the thigh, hard.

“Asshole. The three fucking points are mine, Padafuckinwhatever.”

Jared sat up and shook himself, sweat hitting Jensen and making him grimace. Then he looked back over his shoulder at Jensen who was still sprawled and breathless.

“Yeah? But that still means I'm winning 2-1.”

Jensen turned his head into the cushions and laughed weakly, too fucked out to care.


	4. Fouls, fights and football 4

The rain needled at his face, tiny pinpricks of sharp wet and Jensen wiped his forearm across his eyes and forehead while he ran forward, darted past Puyol, displaced the ball and picked it up again to pass to Xabi. Jensen concentrated on the play, peered through the fine rain that had him soaked and chilly despite the exertion and pace of the game.

So, he wasn't really aware of what happened between Arbeloa and Padalecki until the ball hit the bar and he headed back into his space, and saw Jared being held back by teammates while Arbeloa sneered at him and looked like he wanted to tear his head off. Jensen kept his face blank but inside he was smacking his hand to his head and thinking “What the fuck did he do this time?”

****

The Copa del Rey match over with a satisfying one nil to his team, Jensen showered and grabbed his kit before driving home. He hated the crappy winter weather and congratulated himself yet again on coming to Spain rather than going Premier League. He couldn't take those winters. His mind drifted to Padalecki and yet another temper display. The kid needed to grow up.

But damn if he didn't look fuckworthy, wet, mud-covered and furious.

Later in his games room he was practising a few putts when his doorbell rang. Jessenia had just gone home and Jensen jogged down his stairs hoping the housekeeper hadn't left her keys behind again. But when he opened the door Jared was standing there in the rain.

By his door. Outside his house.

“Jared.”

“So you're not just pretty, you're also clever. Gee, will you be mine?”

“Fuck you.” Jensen's could hear the small smile in his own voice and he frowned at his unexpected visitor.

Jared flicked his wet hair out of his eyes and smiled, big, toothy and dirty. 

“Not your lucky day, pretty boy, but keep on wishing. One day your dreams may come true." Another shit eating, king-of-the-hill grin.

Jensen tried not to stare brainlessly but Jared must've caught the expression.

“I know I look hot, wet and all, but your momma would be ashamed of your manners, Ackles.”

Jensen stepped aside and let Jared into his home.

****

Jensen had a black coffee in his hand but Jared was ignoring his own drink as he slouched around Jensen's kitchen, flipping switches and idly nosing in cupboards.

“Is there a point to this visit, Padalecki, or did I forget, like, huge chunks of my life and your personality and invite you?”

Jared stopped trawling his kitchen and turned to face him, pale yellow polo stretched across his broad chest as he braced his hands behind him on the counter.

“Don't pretend you're not pleased to see me, hot stuff.”

“Hot stuff? I seem to recall a conversation in which you said no ties, no complications, just fucking.”

Jared pushed away from the counter and got right up into Jensen's face. His breath stirred across Jensen's skin in a pulse of warmth as he murmured, “Well maybe it's the fucking I'm here for?”

Jensen controlled the shiver Jared's proximity caused and tilted his head back to meet his laughing eyes.

”Oh, so I'm some stand-by hooker now?”

Jared cupped Jensen's hard dick in his palm and gave a firm squeeze. “Don't sell yourself short, Pretty, you'd be a really, really expensive hooker.” Then he laughed and nuzzled into Jensen's neck, nipping at the thin skin. “Come on, man. Watched you today. So fucking sexy when you play, so talented. Wanted to fuck you right there on the pitch.”

“Yeah? That would have got you sent off. Oh, that's right. You got sent off anyway. What the fuck, don't you care about the way you behave?”

Jared groaned and turned away, picked up the remote from the island and pressed buttons until the noise of the radio sounded through the house. “Man, you sound like my coach. Fuck off. What do you care?”

Jensen watched the way Jared's eyes flicked up to his and away. 

“Guess I don't.” It didn't take a genius to spot the loosening of tension in Jared's shoulders. What? What was he scared about? Jensen ran through their conversation again. While he was thinking Jared started to dance about to the song playing on the radio, some R&B dance thing. Jared made his movements and voice exaggerated to make Jensen laugh. It was working. Jensen could feel a smile pull at his lips and warmth lining his belly.

Seeing he had made Jensen smile, Jared played it to the max. He leaned back against the island and mimed to the song.This was accompanied by a particularly vulgar hip thrust that Jensen had to fight not to let loose in laughter.

Jared's actions to the next verse would've made a hooker blush and Jensen walked through into the living room pretending to ignore the shimmering, shaking, ridiculous grindings of Jared.

Jensen tried to act like he was unaffected and flung himself onto the sofa, wriggling to get comfortable.

Jared came towards him, dancing and gesturing exaggeratedly, still playing for laughs.

Jensen did start to laugh as Jared twirled away, pulled his shirt over his head and threw it God knows where, shaking his ass in Jensen's direction. He shrugged his shoulders, miles of caramel satin skin moving tight, packed muscle, enough to make Jensen press the heel of his hand against his cock and groan low and long while he tipped his head against the back of the sofa. He spread his legs to give his cock more room as Jared shimmied like a showgirl to the song belting out of the speakers. He was graceful, powerful and ridiculous. The sight of all that strength goofing around, all that intensity for once directed to something fun, was kind of mesmerising and Jensen was grinning like a fool.

As the song went on Jared flopped back onto the opposite sofa and undid his belt in time to the music, still dancing. He waggled his eyebrow at Jensen suggestively and Jensen couldn't look at anything else.

Jared, grinning and with his eyes locked on Jensen's, lifted his hips from the sofa and pushed down his pants revealing the hard outline of cock inside his tight, white CK's.

Jensen swallowed and Jared's eyes followed the rise and fall of his Adam's apple as he sang to the radio, off-key and tuneless. His words trailed off and his smile disappeared and suddenly his stare made Jensen's skin go hot.

Then, he peeled back his briefs, spread his fingers under the waistband and revealed the flushed bulge of his dick.

Jensen felt the flood of lust in his chest, and tried to control the urge to sink to his knees that Jared in full You-Can't-Resist-Me- Don't-Even-Try mode always wrought. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What was it with this guy? He was a complete tool but Jensen - yeah, may as well admit it to his fucking self - he couldn't stop wanting the thoughtless fucker.

Jared stroked his cock, that got Jensen's heart trying to break out of his chest. Next, Jared leaned his head back and closed his eyes, seeming to luxuriate in a few good tugs on his dick. Jensen watched, dry-mouthed and tense.

Jared continued to stroke, his fingers finding their way effortlessly as, plainly, Jared had done this countless times with or without an audience and it was so sexy that Jensen couldn't breathe properly, and he dragged in partial, short breaths to try and get oxygen into his lungs. Jared's rib cage lifted as his own excitement made him pull in a breath. 

Jensen had felt Jared fuck him like an animal, but somehow that hitch of his chest, that flawless, perfect shudder made him want to run his hands on every part of him, push his hair out of his eyes and watch every expression cross his face. God he was hot, careless, totally unself-conscious and hedonistic, chasing his pleasure, incredibly sure of holding Jensen's attention.

He watched Jared working his cock, squeezing his hand around the head and cupping and tugging at his balls. Jensen wanted to get closer and see every tremor of Jared's body so he could enjoy all that skin and muscled beauty, drink it in. His mind was already full of x-rated images of Jared fucking him, coming and growling against a soundtrack of filth and instruction. But this total absorption of Jared in his own pleasure was better than anything Jensen had ever seen. Jared's heel jerked off the floor as he touched himself just right and the shock of sensation snagged his breath.

Then Jared upped his game. He shrugged off his jeans and briefs, freed his legs and lifted his knees to give Jensen a perfect view of his cock and ass. Jared stripped his dick firmly and thumbed against the slit, coaxing smears of pre-come over his hand and cock. Jensen wanted to get his own hand on himself, but he didn't want to miss anything, didn't want to miss the trail of responses across Jared's body.

So, he was almost surprised when he crawled onto the other sofa, kicked Jared's and his own jeans aside as he shoved the cushions onto the floor. Jared didn't open his eyes, intent, all his fierce focus on his own satisfaction, and he groaned and stretched his head into the cushion, giving Jensen a view of his cock, hard stomach, pecs and long lickable neck; an image that made Jensen groan.

He sucked on a finger and pressed it to Jared's hole, tracing around the edge, sucking in his breath as the pretty picture hit his brain and his cock, blood, heart and balls pulsing frantically with excitement. Jared opened his eyes to a minimal slit and tilted his hip towards Jensen and Jensen was trying to absorb all the details, to push forward, to hold back, to watch, to dive in- his head was spinning and Jared had done it again, got him so totally focused on want that there was no room for anything else in his brain but look, see, take. 

“C'mon, Jensen. More.”

Fuck. Jensen pressed firmly and his finger slipped through the guarding muscle and into the heat, only just, because Jensen swallowed and traced the hole, wanting that voice to beg.

He pressed his finger in again and Jared's shoulders ground back, pushing his pelvis at Jensen and his ass on to his finger.

“Yeah...”.Jared's voice was hot and wrecked and Jensen loved it, loved the need in it, the open rawness of Jared's low instruction, still toppy as hell while he was pleading and panting. That made Jensen shove in another finger and stroke across his prostate, just to see need writhe across Jared; his body chasing the pleasure was enough to make Jensen want to shoot all over his hot, spicy skin and rub his dick anywhere he could. His own want brought words tumbling from his mouth until he was telling Jared how he was going to come, how he was going to lick Jared's ass until he was ready to go again.

Jensen looked up from his working hands and along Jared's body and Jared was watching him, his eyes heavy and blown. “Jensen, come on, you fucker, more. Now.”

Jensen obliged and thrust in three fingers, fucked steadily into Jared's body and hit the spot while Jared's tight grip slid up and down until he was rigid and strained, the muscles quivering in his thighs and belly, and then he was coming in heavy pulses over his stomach and chest.

“Fuck. Jesus. Jensen...” Jared tried to knock aside Jensen's hand as he reached over and stroked him through the last tremors but Jensen persisted and grinned up at him.

Once Jared's tremors had subsided and his breathing had settled some, Jensen slapped Jared's ass. “Turn over.”

Jared made a noise that was approximately an unconvincing sneer but turned anyway. “Don't fucking think you won this one, pretty boy. Got you over here, didn't I?”

Jensen laughed as he positioned Jared and Jared wrapped his thighs back loosely around Jensen's middle. As Jensen stroked his hand between the cheeks of his ass, Jared spoke, his voice muffled against his crossed arms, “Just so you know, I'm indulging you by lying here, 'cause I know you have been dying to get at this ass, Ackles. He lifted his head and grinned over his shoulder, flushed and tousled, sinfully sexy. Jensen slapped his ass again, hard and Jared jerked: “Hey!”

“Shut up, man. I'm busy here.” Jensen dipped his head and did as he promised. Later, he'd give Padalecki a chance to even the score.

Maybe.

The End.


End file.
